Bewilderbeast Vs Jhen Mohran
Interlude SEVERAL MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60(00) SECONDS! ''' '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60(Give or take a few thousand) SECONDS! 'MELEE!!!' Drago Bludvist was very unhappy. He had failed miserably in his quest to rule the world, defeated by a mere child. His great alpha dragon was now humbled and miserable, but still under his control. He still had a chance, if he could just find some other dragon to control, something that could destroy the bewilderbeast, and become an alpha itself. After just a few weeks, he found it. The Jhen Mohran was an unstoppable force of nature, and rumored to be the source of all life itself. Drago didn't belive that, ''but he did belive that he could maneuver the Jhen into doing battle with his bewilderbeast. He succeded. Drago rode the Jhen into the desert, where he had left the bewilderbeast, as this was where the Jhen was most powerful. "I was wrong before. ''Now ''we have a fight!" '''This is gonna make some noise! FIGHT!' The Jhen dove under the sand, swimming through it like water, while Drago's specialized saddle prevented him from being knocked off of his titanic mount. It burst upward from the desert floor, smashing into the bewilderbeast's underside. The dragon collapsed onto it's side, but managed to get to it's feet before the Jhen delivered the lethal blow to it's stomach, it's only weak point. The collossal beasts clashed horns, but the Jhen Mohran had the obvious atvantage, as it's two horns trumped the battle-scarred bewilderbeast's single horn. The distressed dragon fired off it's trademark icy breath, blasting inside it's mouth, a particular weakness of the Jhen. It leapt backwards, into the sand, leaving Drago firmly in control of the situation. The Jhen leapt up from the sand, flying hundreds of feet into the air, and bodyslamming the suprized bewilderbeast, and latching onto it with it's legs, and then rolled, a technique that Drago had simply come up with on the spot. Drago, however, had not expected the hundereds of dolphin-like delex that burst up from the sand, attacking the bewilderbeast. He was, on the other hand, quite pleased. The class-ten leviathan just wasn't having it. He shot a massive blast of ice onto the legs of the Jhen, stapling it to the ground, before stabbing at it with it's horn. The Jhen tanked the horn attack with only a few scratches and dove into the sand. As it tunnelled, the Bewilderbeast used it's psychic abilities to attempt to locate it, but failed as it's confidence was too low. The Jhen burst out of the ground with enourmous force and smashing the Bewilderbeast in the chest, nearly lacerating it. The Bewilderbeast, worried and in pain, remembers how great he is, and gains resolution. He blasts the Jhen with his icy breath, and kept blasting it until it was completely frozen. It then climbs on top of it and stabs downward with it's horn, putting all of it's considerable wheight behind it. The ice is broken, and many of the spines on the Jhen's back are shattered, along with the Elder Dragon's back being seriously injured. Drago, terrified of this sudden turn of events, and also quite cold, climbs out of his saddle and stabs the Jhen in the back with his pike, screaming- "Fight, you worthless beast, FIGHT!!" The Jhen growls a little and unleashes a massive roar. Drago, mistaking this for insubordination, prepares to stab the beast again, but first, he notices what appears to be a wave ''in the sand off on the horizon. "What, is ''that?" Drago stepped back in awe, as he realized that this was a horde of creatures comparable only to the dragon swarm he had collected back on Berk. This was the Jhen Moran's army. These were the Delex. The dolphin-like wyverns swarmed the Bewilderbeast, a sight that supremely pleased Drago. At least it did until he realized that they were coming at the Jhen too. "What are those creatures doing? I thought that they were under the Jhen Moran's command!" He discovered, much to his consternation, that they were. They covered the entire bodies of both the Bewilderbeast, frantically trying to freeze them, smash them, shake them off, to do anything ''to be rid of these terrible creatures, and the Jhen, where they were attacking Drago himself! "AAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAH! Get off of me you freaks! Your master is under ''my ''command!" Drago was successfuly beating them off until one of them blasted him with sand. Then another, and another. He realized that he was ''dripping ''with liquid sand, and it was even evaporating off of him. He also realized that the mist of sand surrounding him was making it tough to catch his breath. As he lost stamina, getting more and more winded, the Delex began to get in single bites, and then essensially tore him apart. Drago Bludvist had finally fallen, food for the Delex and the scortching sun. Meanwhile, the Bewilderbeast was struggling to rid himself of the Delex, when he saw Drago fall. The Bewilderbeast realized something. If he was going to survive, he had to get rid of the swarm of wyverns covering him. And he realized that there was only one way to do that. It closed it's eyes, and concentrated, before opening it's eyes again. It's pupils dialated, and it gave off a strange... ticking sound. The Delex all suddenly looked up from what they were doing. They paused. The Jhen was confused. Their pupils dialated and they were all looking in the Bewilderbeast's direction. Then, suddenly, they leapt off of it and into the sand, swimming rapidly away. The Elder Dragon, now furious on account of this obvious mutiny by it's servants, unleashed a massive sandstorm from it's mouth. The blast hit the Bewilderbeast, blinding it and giving it the same effect that had doomed Drago just moments before. The Bewilderbeast tried to fire an ice blast, but realized that it had reached it's shot limit and would have to wait a while before firing again, so it charged with it's horn. The Jhen parried, and they got into a clash with their horns. The Bewilderbeast stabbed again, and it's fighting experience countered it's single horn, allowing it to fight equaly. However, the liquid and gaseous sand covering it casued it to have trouble catching it's breath. As the Bewilderbeast tired, the Jhen only gained confidence. It was an Elder Dragon. It would not fall to this rippoff of a beast. It smashed the Bewilderbeast with it's horns, the chunks of bone coliding with titanic force, before the Jhen prepared a killing blow. It reared into the air just as the last of the liquid sand flowed off of the Bewilderbeast's body. The Jhen fell with all of it's wheight, as the Bewilderbeast made a final attempt at blocking the blow and took a huge breath. The two titan's horns crashed together one final time and... the Jhen's horn snapped in two from the colossal collision! The Bewilderbeast wasn't about to mess this up. It knew that the Elder Dragon still had the advantage, and so it took it's only chance. It sliced the Jhen's throat, casing it to roar in pain, before rearing up on it's hind legs and firing it's ice breath with all of it's force into the mouth of the Jhen Moran. It kept the shot going until it had no power left and fell to it's four legs and roared at the Jhen. There was no reply. The great Bewilderbeast turned it's head, and stalked off, into the distance. In it's mind, it was an Alpha again. It let out a massive battle roar, and headed for the ocean. 'KO!''' This melee's victory goes to- the bewilderbeast! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle of the Giants themed One Minute Melees